


An End of an Era

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Mental Health [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: A father and son spend a day together.
Relationships: Amos Diggory & Cedric Diggory
Series: Mental Health [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538785
Kudos: 1





	An End of an Era

It was another grueling day at work, and Amos Diggory was glad to be home. His wife, son, and their current caretaker were waiting for them. They had no money to purchase a new house elf after their old one had died, and so they turned to one of their relatives for help. Her name was Martha, and she worked part-time in Saint Mungo.

"Your tea is ready, Amos, Victoria." Martha said kindly

"Good." Amos took a sip of his tea and watched as his wife did the same "It truly is delicious, thank you."

"Glad you liked it." Martha smiled and swept out of the room

"So tell me about your day, Cedric." Amos turned his attention to his son "How did it go?"

"Not good at all." Cedric grimaced "The Puddles captain is a real slave driver, and he is running us ragged."

"Maybe I could talk to him." Amos patted Cedric's shoulder "Convince him to be a little less strict."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it won't work." Cedric said "He seems rather set in his ways."

They conversed about many topics that evening, before they headed off to bed.

-x-

"Has there been any improvement?" Martha asked with concern

She and Victoria Diggory watched as Amos Diggory appeared to be talking to the empty air again.

"As you can see, there is not." Victoria said "He was talking to an empty chair yesterday during all three meals and tea time as well."

"Maybe this is his way of coping." Martha suggested "He created an alternate reality to cope with his loss. I say we let him be."

"But it isn't healthy." Victoria pointed out

"Even so, we need to break him out of it slowly." Martha said firmly "Doing so at once would destroy him. No one can endure what happened to him without some sort of trauma."

They watched as Amos hugged the empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, you've probably realized what's going on here by now.


End file.
